


Events

by Taylor_EL (orphan_account)



Series: My Heart Speaks The Words I Never Could [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Taylor_EL
Summary: Missing scenes from between My Heart Speaks The Words I Never Could and it's sequel!





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a bit of a lead up to the sequel to My Heart Speaks The Words I Never Could. Since there will be a time jump from school to college there are a few moments that won't have been told which is what Events is all about. All the important events in their lives from between the first book and the second! Let me know what scenes you wish to see in this and I'll try my best to write it. Enjoy my loves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and Brittany intends to make this year, one they will never forget

Valentine's Day. It is an overrated holiday when you think of it when you are single but when you are in a relationship it gives the holiday a completely different meaning. Brittany has never really enjoyed the holiday due to all the gift giving she witnesses between other people, but this year is different. This year is certainly very different - Brittany has made plans with Santana. Yes, it's so crazy that she feels as though she is living in a dream of some sorts. Having a girlfriend on Valentine's Day she could never have predicted.  First off, she never imagined having her own girlfriend since she always had obstacles stopping her from perusing women, but now she has the opportunity. She wanted to treat her girlfriend to something she has never given to anyone before. To be honest, they never even spoke about it which is why it will be such a surprise. Brittany had been planning this day for a couple of months - the thought came to her around Christmas when they were both talking on the phone. Her parents had wanted her to spend Christmas as a family so she gave them that - it was a lot harder in the evening when she heard sounds coming from their bedroom. It was the reason behind why she phoned her girlfriend in the first place. Well, not the main reason but it helped block out the sounds she had been hearing that night.

Standing at her locker, Brittany had the card she got for Santana in her hand ready to give to her when she arrived. They messaged each other that same morning to arrange where they were meeting so Brittany suggested her locker. She had her gift in the card too which meant less packaging too.  Not that it mattered or anything but you know - it's easier. Brittany couldn't wait to see Santana's face when she gives her the card.  It was definitely going to be a great Valentine's Day for the both of them. Well, once school is out of the way and they both leave the building together. Where Brittany has plans for them later is definitely going to be difficult since Santana is the only one out of the both of them that drives and since it will be quicker to get them there by car, she will have to basically tell Santana the destination so they can get there.  Okay, she could tell Santana a destination not far from where her planned one is then they could walk, but the weather isn’t exactly great so that won't plan out too well if it ends up raining like the forecast predicts.  Getting wet because of the rain won't be romantic in the slightest since they will have to spend at least half an hour minimum drying off.

Students began to file into the building the closer it got to the beginning of the school day, which meant Santana shouldn't be too far away. Brittany began to feel more and more excited the closer it got to the start of school. She couldn't wait to see Santana's face when she opens her card. Brittany isn't sure why but watching people open their gifts from her is exciting. A few people she knows don't like watching friends and family open the gifts they gave them but Brittany loves it. It's exciting seeing their face light up. Damn, her heart is beginning to flutter at the thought.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

Brittany grins turning around pressing her lips to her Latina girlfriend's, cupping her cheeks. Her heart is pounding against her chest the longer their lips stay pressed against one another. Smiling, Brittany pulls away allowing her fingers to trace down Santana's face stopping to rest on her neck. She strokes her thumb over her skin.

"Morning. I missed you last night."

Santana brushes Brittany's hair out of her face. "I missed you too. How was dinner with your family?"

"Okay, I guess," Brittany responds shrugging. "My extended family ended up coming too which is why I didn't think you being there would have been great. Not that I didn't want you there but they can be very invasive sometimes. I didn't want them asking questions about our relationship or your personal life."

"It’s okay I know it was a big night for you," Santana says in understanding. "I'm glad it went well for you. By the way - Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart."

Brittany grins brushing her lips against Santana's. "Happy Valentine's Day. I have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything. You know we talked about not spending too much money."

Reaching into her locker, Brittany takes out the card handing it to Santana. "I know, but you deserve to be spoilt. Open it."

Santana fuses her eyebrows together before taking the card with a smile. Opening the card Brittany watches seeing the card she bought come out of the envelope. When she went shopping for the card she was going to go cheesy but decided on just something a bit simpler. It still had a bear with flowers on the front so it was at least sweet. She watched Santana smile whilst she read the card. That good feeling she got from watching? Yeah, she is feeling it right now.

"Britt, this is so sweet," Santana says, holding the card when she notices a weight in the envelope. "You got me something else?"

"You think I got you only a card?" Brittany chuckles, shaking her head.

Santana smiles looking inside taking out what's inside. She looks at her girlfriend with a confused look.

"Keys? I love you and everything but I think it's a bit too soon to move in together."

The blonde-haired girl shakes her head. "No, I've not got us a house or anything. It's keys to a cabin my family owns. Well, it belongs to my parents."

"And you're giving me the cabin?" Santana questions, raising her eyebrow. "Honey, help me out here."

Brittany pulls Santana closer resting her hands on her lower back. "Okay so we've been together for a while now and I want to give you something no one else could ever have."

"Which is?"

"Me. I'm ready to go to the next level with you." Brittany whispers, brushing her lips over the shell of her ear. "I've thought about this long and hard and I want this with you."

Santana bites her lip. "Tonight?"

"Tonight, depending on how long we take to get there and how tired we end up being from travelling. The cabin isn't far as such, but it can feel longer. I've taken the journey a number of times so I can direct you since you're the only one out of the both of us who drives. I've got it set up already." Brittany explains pulling back a little. "I hope you didn't make any other plans."

The Latina shook her head.  "Definitely not. I thought you might plan something since you mentioned wanting to a couple of weeks ago, so I let you. You've got me excited already."

"Good, because I want it to be perfect for the both of us."

Santana leans up pressing their lips together. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm kind of nervous." Brittany admits, moving her hands to rest on her girlfriend's waist. "I've never slept with anyone."

"It's fine I'll make sure you feel relaxed the whole night, okay? Don't work yourself up over this."

Brittany looks down before looking up. "Have you..."

"Yes," Santana admits, nodding her head. "I'm not going to lie to you, Britt. I've had sex before but that won't make the whole night any less special. We love each other and that's the thing that matters."

"I know."

Santana chuckles before the bell rings signaling the beginning of home room. "Come on. We should make our way to home room before we get into trouble."

Brittany nods closing her locker and walks down the corridor towards homeroom hand in hand with Santana. Today certainly would turn out to be hard to get through when the both of them just wanted school to end. At least, Brittany, had the rest of the day to sort her head out.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

Three o'clock came before either of the girls realized and by god they were happy. They could now enjoy their Valentine's Day completely without having to sit through boring classes whilst clockwatching. Well, that's what Brittany ended up doing anyway. I mean, how slow does a clock want to go? It didn't matter now anyway since they were both going to go back home, pack for a couple of days and then set off. Brittany had only planned on going for the night but after talking to her friends, well, Rachel, she decided to go for the weekend and come back Sunday night. Okay, so she hadn't told Santana they were going for longer than planned but in her defense, she hadn't even seen her girlfriend since this morning. Where the hell could she have gotten to? Brittany made her way to the door of the school when she was pulled away from the crowd into the Glee classroom. Turning around Santana was closing the door. 

"You know pulling someone like that is considered cruelty," Brittany commented, folding her arms.

Santana forms an amused smile on her face. "Oh yeah? Who am I being cruel to exactly?"

"My arm.  You pulled it hard." Brittany responds rubbing her arm. "You need to come here and kiss it better now."

Laughing, Santana walks over to Brittany kissing the top of her arm with a smile.  "Better?"

"Yes, but my lips are sore so maybe you should kiss them better too."

Raising her eyebrow, Santana shakes her head. "I'll get to that. I have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything, but I'll just go ahead accept it so you don't feel bad," Brittany says, bouncing up and down on her feet lightly. "What did you get me?"

"You are so childlike sometimes. It's adorable." Santana walks over to the piano and gets a gift and card from on top of it handed them to the blonde. "Here you go, baby."

With a smile, Brittany takes them from Santana but not before pressing her lips against hers. She loved the feel of their lips molded together and it always made her heart race. She liked that feeling and knows she always will. Pulling back Brittany goes to open the present when Santana puts her hand on hers to prevent her from going further. Looking up, she looks at the woman confused. 

"Why are you stopping me? I thought the whole point of a gift is so I can open it?" Brittany questions, raising her eyebrow. "You didn't just get me this to put on display, did you? I mean, it's nice of course but the color definitely won't go with the context of my bedroom."

"I am completely aware and no I did not get this just for display," Santana says chuckling. "Why are you opening the present first? Everyone I know always opens the card first. It's the sentimental thing to do since it shows you appreciate whatever the person got for you instead of just the present."

"Who taught you that?" Brittany asks, looking at her girlfriend confused. "I always open the presents all at once and the cards all at once. I get really excited and if I wait for the present, I won't even read the card properly as all I will be thinking about is what the present is."

"Honey, just open the card first please."

"Alright, but this is super weird for me," Brittany says, putting the present down.

Brittany picks up the envelope, taking out the card and smiles when she is looking at the card Santana got for her. On the front, it says 'To Our First Valentine's Day' with a picture of the two of them. It is actually her favorite one, but Santana clearly knows that. Opening it she begins reading.

_To Brittany_

_I'm not usually one to write something mushy but seeing as it is Valentine's Day I'll let this one slide. Ever since we met that January in 2013 when you moved to McKinley you have intrigued me. I didn't care that you couldn't talk to me with words or touch me for months, all that mattered to me was the fact that we had this connection and even now, a year and a bit later, we still have this amazing connection. I've not felt like this with anyone before and even though you're a year younger than me, I wouldn't want anyone else. You are funny, smart, caring, beautiful and you give the best hugs in the world.  I love so much about you and I want to continue to learn something new for years to come._

_I know you have your heart set on Julliard after you leave school and even though I haven't told you or even discussed where I want to go, I'm telling you now I want to go to New York with you. I can't imagine being miles away so I applied to Columbia University in New York early and in January I got a letter from them saying I have been accepted to study Law! We're going to be in New York together after High School!_

_Happy Valentine's Day, baby!_

_I love you._

_Santana_

_xoxo_

Brittany looked up at Santana before flinging her arms around her neck kissing her full on the lips. She had never been so happy to read a card first before but now she definitely doesn't regret it. She's going to be in New York with Santana after High School ends and she didn't even have the words to describe how she felt but the way her fingers are running through her hair and how her tongue was moving alongside Santana's must show some indication to how she is feeling.  Brittany pulls back a little after their small make out session giving Santana one last peck on the lips.

"You got accepted to Columbia?! That's amazing Santana!" Brittany cheered, putting her hands on her cheeks, "I'm so proud of you."

Santana grins. "I'm proud of myself too.  I mean, I never thought I would get accepted but when I did I had no words and you have no idea how hard it was to not tell you. I couldn't even tell Rachel since she is terrible for blabbing to you about stuff."

"Good call since I would have definitely got it out of her. Santana this is big news - you are definitely sure you want to spend the next three years in New York with me, right? You're not going to get there and, oh I don't know, find a hot girl there that's better than me? Because that would be rude and insensitive to my feelings since I will be living there too."

"Oh, I will have no chance at finding someone hotter than you. I mean, have you seen your ass?" Santana commented, moving her hands around to squeeze her girlfriend's ass. "I mean, it's kind of perfect."

Brittany blushes. "That's super sweet of you to say. Yours is better, though."

" I beg to differ."

"You're kind of turning me on right now," Brittany whispers, pressing her body to Santana's. "I mean, you know how I react when your hands are feeling my ass, baby. You do it when we're making out and I always have to pull your hands away as I get too turned on."

"I'm well aware, but as I recall you have a cabin for us," Santana whispers, causing Brittany to shiver in response. "I think I'm fine doing this since I will be able to, help you, as it were."

Brittany's eyes flutter closed when she feels Santana's hand's slide down the back of her jeans to squeeze her ass without any restrictions. She allows it for a minute enjoying the skin to skin contact from her girlfriend before she gets herself together and pushes her away to gather her thoughts. She would have no chance at leaving if she lets Santana continue. When her thoughts are back to normal, or as normal as they can be, she makes her way to the piano to pick up the present Santana got her. Without another thought, she picks it up ripping off the wrapping paper when her eyes widen. Holding in her hand she is holding some kind of lingerie set. She turns around to face her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. For one she had never even worn anything like this before. It was blue which matched her eyes which, by the looks of it, had been the main contributor. She knew Santana loved the color of her eyes since she had mentioned it before. The top half seemed to tie around her neck - it was a lace material, definitely sexy, with cups that would seemingly skim her breasts at most. Santana would definitely see more of her cleavage than she has in the past. It has a short hemline which would flow over her ass in which she would be wearing a g-string underneath. Brittany was shocked, to say the least, but at the same time, she was super excited to see Santana's reaction.

"You bought this for me?" Brittany asked, raising her eyebrow. "You went out today, didn't you? I wondered why I haven't seen you all day!

Santana blushed before nodding.  "Yeah, I did. I mean, I thought with it being Valentine's day we could both wear something sexy. I bought something for myself too. Plus, it's our first time together and it's generally awkward so might as well make the most of it, right?"

Brittany smiled before nodding her head. "You're right. I can't wait to see what you wear later because if this is what I'm wearing them yours has to look good."

"You saying I’m sexier than you?" Santana teased with a small smirk on her lips.

Biting her lip, Brittany looked at her girlfriend, checking her out. "You are definitely sexier than I am. That isn't me putting myself down either. I mean...have you seen yourself?" Brittany walks over to Santana taking her hand in her own. "Come on. We better get back home so we can pack for the weekend."

"The weekend?" Santana questioned. "I thought we were just going for tonight."

"I was planning on it but then I thought we might as well stay. I mean, my parents will get the house to themselves which they haven't for years so why not take advantage?"

Santana smiles kissing Brittany softly. "This is why you're the smart one."

Grinning, Brittany entwines her fingers with Santana's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Both of them make their way out of the choir room and towards the car park. Santana was going to drop off Brittany at her house as usual then head back to her own house to pack. Brittany had already got some stuff already, so all she had to do now is pack her bag for another night and day. It should definitely be exciting since it would be their first time away together and that's appealing by itself.  Once they were on their way to Brittany's house, the blonde looked at the lingerie and shoved it into her bag. She definitely didn't want her mother or father seeing that since she would either get a lecture or teased like it was nobody's business. She definitely didn't want the latter so in her bag it goes and then when she gets to the comfort of her bedroom, she can put it into her bag for later.

"Thank you for this surprise, Britt. I appreciate all the thought you put into this." Santana says in gratitude putting her hand on Brittany's leg. "I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"Well you could, but you wouldn't get one." Brittany teases, entwining her fingers with Santana's before lifting their joint hands up to kiss the Latina's hand.  "You don't need to thank me because at some point in the future I know you will do the same for me."

"You can count on it."

Once they arrive at Brittany's house, they kiss each other goodbye before Brittany makes her way into the house. The bag she is using for the weekend is somewhere in the living room since she remembers putting it down there that morning. Saying that her mother does like to tidy up, so maybe actually looking in her room might be the best idea. With that thought, Brittany makes her way to her room to find the bag on her bed. Of course - she would look for something that was somewhere else entirely. That's her thing. Brittany shakes her head in amusement before beginning to pack for her weekend away with Santana. It was certainly going to be her best Valentine's Day to date so there's no chance in hell she planned on being late.

xxxxxxxxxx

The cabin which she remembers from a few years ago, turned out to be bigger than she remembers. There are wooden steps to go down to it and the closer you get, the more beautiful it looks. Brittany and Santana are in awe over it when they get to the outside. It's surrounded by trees but not in a horror movie 'someone could come and kill us both' way. More of a 'let's go for a romantic walk in the woods' way and that was definitely on Brittany's list. She reached into Santana's jacket pocket getting the key out since her girlfriend had decided to carry the bags, opening the cabin door. They walked into a living room area which also happened to be part of the dining room. There was a fireplace with a couch facing it and a rug between the two. If you had never been there before it definitely looked fancy.

"Damn, Britt." Santana gasped in shock over the cabin. "This is so beautiful. This belongs to your family?"

Brittany nods, moving her hand over Santana's back. "Yeah we've had it for years. I came here as a child if it helps you imagine how old it is."

"Wow. Just...wow."

Smiling, Brittany takes the bags putting them against the wall before walking into the kitchen to boil the kettle. The kitchen is a traditionally wooden with the cupboards and surfaces fitting into the design of the cabin itself. She takes two cups from the overhead cupboards and giving them a good wash. Who knows the last time they were washed properly.

"Tea or coffee, babe?"

"Coffee sounds so good right now."

Chuckling, Brittany nods. "Coffee it is."

"This place is nice and cozy, that's for sure." Santana says, moving her arms around Brittany's waist, kissing her shoulder. "How come you never told me about this place?"

"I did actually. I just never used the words 'cabin in the woods'." Brittany answered, picking up the milk she brought adding it to the drinks. "I told you about a house I used to go to a lot as a child and this is it. I never used cabin since I haven't been here for so long I just saw it as a house. Sugar?"

"No thank you. Well I can see why you saw it as a house since it is definitely big enough to be one if it were made of stone. I'm surprised you haven't come here in years. It's lovely."

Turning around, Brittany handed Santana her drink, holding hers in both hands. "I didn't come here after Zack died."

Santana nodded her head in understanding. "That makes sense. Have your parents?"

"I honestly have no idea." Brittany responded, taking a sip from her cup. "For years, I didn't talk as you know so since I have been talking, I don't want to just talk about my brother. In addition, I don't really care that much if they have been here or not. It's their decision."

Smiling, Brittany kisses Santana's cheek making her way to the couch where Santana follows. It's not that late so there isn't really a need to turn the heating on just yet. It's still pretty romantic though - Brittany decides to take her shoes off putting them beside the fire before sitting down. Looking around it definitely does seem bigger and she isn't sure why since, surely, it should look bigger to a child. Maybe her parents had an extension done or something that she doesn't know about.

Brittany watches her girlfriend start to take her shoes off in the process of putting her drink on the side. Damn, how can one person be so gorgeous? When Santana makes her way over, Brittany takes her hand leading the woman to her which, the Latina understands, means straddle her lap. Brittany can't help but grin moving her hands over the toned legs on either side of her own legs.

"Is this better?" Santana asks, chuckling a little.

Looking down then up again, she nods her head. "Perfect actually. It means I can do this."

Without any warning, Brittany quickly moves their position so Santana is on her back on the couch whilst Brittany is hovering over her with a small smirk on her face.

"That's what you wanted to do?" Santana laughs, bringing her hand up to run her fingers through her hair. "You're adorable."

"I'm sexy actually."

The Latina bites her lip nodding. "That you are."

Before Brittany can do anything herself, Santana moves her so she's laying on top of her completely. Brittany smiles leaning into kiss her gently before gasping when she feels Santana's hands down her jeans on her ass once again. Damn, she really doesn't wait that's for sure. Santana leans back in taking Brittany's lips for her own, moving them together with hers gradually going from slow and loving to more passionate. That was due to Brittany since Santana's hands were driving her crazy she had to distract herself. She had no intention of pulling her hands away this time though - she wanted this which meant leaving her girlfriend's hands to do what they wanted no matter how frustrating it became.

They laid on the couch making out for the next ten minutes until Brittany couldn't take it any longer. She shot up from the couch pulling on Santana's hand leading her to the bedroom on the second floor. Yes, the bedroom which they would be staying in would be on the second floor and as much as she loves that it's away from the main part of the house, it's frustrating when you're already turned on. Trying to distract her mind she focuses on getting up the stairs and pushing the door open leading her girlfriend inside. Once she door closes she's pushed against the door with her lips being claimed. She moans into the kiss running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair pulling her body closer to her own. It's great how well their bodies fit together since their curves just matched. Smiling into the kiss Brittany's leg wrapped around Santana to rest above her ass - the Latina's hands moved from their place on her neck to one hand moving up and down her leg. Well, her fingertips lightly tracing the surface of her skin. They had been involved in make out sessions before, even been topless whilst doing it, but they always knew when it was about to go further and it was coming close to the next stage. Brittany just wanted it to be nice for Santana so she pulled back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Santana asked, pulling back a little concerned. "Are you not ready yet? We don't have to do it tonight."

Brittany smiled, standing up straight before resting her hand on her cheek. "I am ready I just thought we could - you know - get changed."

Santana's eyes lit up when she expressed interest in the outfits she had bought earlier that day. "Yeah? You want to get changed now?"

"Yeah, I do," Brittany answered, whispering into her girlfriend's ear making sure her breath hit her ear. "I cannot wait to see what you bought for me to rip off you."

With that being said, Brittany opened the door smirking at Santana on her way out before making her way back down the stairs. The truth is, she wanted to show her how sexy she is and since it will be the first time she has seen her like this, Brittany wants it to be special. Tonight, will be a night they talk about for years so why not make it sexy? First times are never perfect, far from it, but they can at least try to make it perfect for them. She had no idea what she was doing so it would be up to Santana to lead her. She knew Santana had been intimate with another person before and that does make her jealous. She doesn't want to know who it was but someone else got to see her naked. Well, it could be multiple people, she hadn't really asked since, in some respect, she didn't want to know. Shaking the jealous thoughts from her head, Brittany got her outfit out and walked back up the stairs to the bedroom. As she walked in and past Santana, she couldn't help but whisper in her ear on the way past.

"Can't wait to see that lingerie on you," Brittany whispered, letting her fingertips around her body as she walks away to the bathroom. 

Once she made it to the bathroom, she stripped off her clothes, putting them in a pile on the side, before changing into the lingerie Santana bought for her. Looking in the mirror she was shocked by what she saw - Brittany knew she was going to look sexy but damn. Santana's jaw was bound to hit the floor. Smiling, she started to play with her hair moving it around to try and make herself seem sexier. Tonight, had to be perfect because Santana deserves perfection. Well, she's the definition of the word. She turned her head when she heard the bedroom door open and close meaning Santana must be ready.

"You ready, babe?" Brittany called out, moving her hand down the lace front.

"All ready, Britt."

She took a deep breath before opening the door and leaning against the doorframe to show off what she's wearing a little bit. One look at Santana had her heart beating twice as fast as before. She was laying on the bed on her side with her head propped up by her hand whilst wearing a sexy red lace bra and panties. Brittany bit her lip and felt herself getting wetter the longer she stared.

"You look -" Brittany and Santana gasped simultaneously before laughing.

Santana leant up on her arm, patting the space in front of her. "Come join me."

Brittany bit her lip before nodding, making her way over to the bed. She went to lay down but before she could say a word, she was pinned beneath her girlfriend. Her arms were above her head slightly with her hands entwined with Santana's. The blonde bit her lip looking over her girlfriend's body, particularly her cleavage which was right near her face.

"Enjoying the view?" Santana asked, breathing into her ear causing the blonde to shiver. "Because I certainly am."

Nodding, she tried to pull her hands down, but Santana was having none of it.  "Let my hands go. I want to touch you."    

"Aren't you eager?" Santana chuckled pressing a few kisses to her neck.  "I'll let you go soon. I'm enjoying myself."

"Well of course you are. You get the whole view from where you are." Brittany whined, feeling rather vulnerable.

Smiling, Santana leant in kissing Brittany softly which caused Brittany to relax a little. She wasn't sure where all these nerves came from but being in the position they were in now it made her feel quite nervous. I suppose it just made it official about what they were going to be doing and even though she was excited, it made her nervous too. But the way their lips were moving in sync with one another, it gave her the opportunity to forget about everything. She knew Santana wasn't going to rush her into it, but she was definitely ready. Their lips molded together like they had done so many times before. She was into the kissing so much she hadn't realized Santana released one of her hands until it was cupping her cheek softly. The way her thumb traced the outline of her jaw always showed Brittany how loving and caring this woman was. A number of times they had been cuddling and Santana would move her hand to her face to tell her how beautiful she was. She definitely couldn't dream up a better girlfriend even if she tried. Pulling away, Santana cupped her cheek completely with a look of complete awe on her face.

"You look beautiful, Brittany," Santana whispered, smiling down at her. "I knew it would look great on you."

Brittany blushed at the comment with a small smile in return. "You're so sweet to me. I love you."

"I love you too, Brittany. Tonight, is all about you."

Santana moved her position so she was hovering completely over her. Brittany brought her hands up to move over her sides and body just enjoying the fact that she could touch her skin. Santana leant down starting peppering kisses over her neck before moving up to nibble on her earlobe lightly causing Brittany to allow her eyes to flutter shut. So many emotions were going through her right now and the fact that Santana seemed to know exactly where to kiss her to turn her on took her by surprise. Brittany moved a hand up to rest on the back of her neck enjoying the sensations her body was going through currently. Sighing happily, she felt Santana begin to move lower kissing every inch of skin she had access to which, obviously, Brittany wasn't about to deny her since she loved it. Every kiss. Every nibble. Every time Santana sucked on her skin. All of it. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good but she did jump a little when she felt Santana's hands on her breasts. When did she get to her chest?

"These are so perfect," Santana moved to straddle her waist so she could feel them properly. Brittany bit her lip whilst she touched and squeezed her breasts. "I mean, they literally fit my hands perfectly. How are you so perfect?"

Brittany smiled enjoying the attention Santana aimed at her. "I thought you thought my ass was perfect?"

"Oh, don't get me started on your ass, sweetheart. You're lucky I would rather look at your face or else I'd be cuddling it nonstop."

Brittany chuckled nodding her head. She knew it was true and she didn't take offence either. There were so many things about Santana she loved but naming them would take all day and who has that kind of time? Looking into her girlfriend's eyes she moved her hands up to untie the knot behind her neck before pushing the material down beneath her breasts allowing her to have the complete view. They hadn't ever been naked in front of each other before since they decided it would be sexier on the night. That agreement was pretty hard to stick to since Brittany enjoyed sleeping naked, but they kept to it nonetheless. It was worth it though to see the way Santana's eyes widened the way they were now.

"You like?"

Santana bit her lip nodding. "I love. This was totally worth the wait."

Santana moved her hands to the hem of the lingerie and pulled it up her body, over her head and threw it onto the floor. She had never felt Santana's hands move to and from so many places before. Smiling she allowed her girlfriend's hands to roam until she made the decision to sit up a little and reach around to unhook Santana's bra, throwing it onto the floor with hers. Damn, they were just so perfect. Brittany leant down beginning to kiss around her chest before directing her kisses straight to her breasts. She wasn't going to waste anymore time - she had waited long enough. Brittany took one breast into her hand massaging it whilst her mouth kissed around the other one before taking her nipple into her mouth causing a moan to escape Santana's lips. She felt fingers go through her hair whilst she got to work sucking and nibbling on it. After a few minutes, she swapped over so she could give her other nipple the same attention and, by the sounds coming from Santana, she was doing pretty well. She hadn't done anything like this before but, with the help of good old Google, she read about a few things. With the way, Santana's hips are moving and the fact she was pressing her chest towards her must mean she is doing something right. 

Brittany felt Santana push her head away gently so she pulled back to be greeted with a passionate kiss on the lips. Brittany didn't even have time to do anything before Santana's tongue was massaging her own causing a moan to escape. She got so caught up in the kiss she didn't realize she happened to be on her back once more. The kiss ended which gave Santana access to start kissing her body once more. She began at her collar bone making sure to kiss every inch moving over her chest and breasts before moving down her stomach. Her hand moved to the back of her head allowing her to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation of Santana's lips. Sighing pleasurably, she looked down watching her girlfriend worship her body. She must have kissed the whole perimeter of her body before she moved back up, kissing her once again before taking a nipple into her mouth and by then Brittany knew she had no chance. Santana's hands were magic, they had to be. The way they massaged the breast in her hand turned her on like crazy. It was as though she was following some sort of rhythm. Massage, squeeze, pinch, pull & roll. That was just by feeling instead of looking. Her back began to arch slightly pushing her breasts into her girlfriend wanting more. She wanted to continue this feeling for as long as she could. It continued for a few minutes before she swapped and gave her other breast the same treatment.

Her hands were gripping the bed just so she had something to hold onto with her back remaining arched whilst Santana pleasured her breasts. She couldn't believe she had waited so long to be with this woman. How could she have denied herself this pleasure? Moaning in pleasure she enjoyed every sensation before Santana pulled back pressing light kisses over her breast once more before kissing slowly down her body. The anticipation was killing her. Her pussy was already throbbing but she knew Santana was aware of that by the way her body was reacting. The closer her kisses got to her core, the hornier she became. She felt Santana stop and hooked her fingers into the g-string she was wearing pulling it down her legs slowly keeping eye contact with her the entire time. Damn, how can one woman be so sexy? Once they were off, Santana threw them to the ground and began kissing over her legs. Sighing, Brittany enjoyed the sensation of Santana's small kisses over her legs. She began with the left one making sure to cover every inch but ended up stopping at the knee before moving to her right one. She couldn't believe how much love and affection the woman was giving her but there's definitely one thing she doesn't doubt. How much Santana loves her. She can feel it with every kiss and the way she is making sure the whole experience is pleasurable for her. She'll definitely remember tonight for a long time.

Santana stopped at her right knee then looked up at her girlfriend who had already been watching her pushing on her knees lightly to spread them apart. Brittany could feel embarrassed about how wet she knew she was but what's the point? That is the whole purpose of foreplay after all - to enjoy it.  They kept eye contact for a few minutes before Santana leant down pressing her lips to her inner thigh causing Brittany to lay back and allow Santana to continue. All the nibbles and kisses to her inner thighs caused her hips to buck up a number of times. She hissed a few times when she felt air near her pussy but the sensations coming from Santana allowed her to ignore it. She got closer and closer to her core and she swore Santana was driving her crazy on purpose when the Latina stopped just before her pussy.

"I swear you're going to drive me insane." Brittany gasped, feeling sweat already drip down her forehead as she runs her fingers through her hair.

Santana chuckles. "I'm getting there. It's better to build it up, trust me. I promise I'm not leaving you hanging."

"You better not. My pussy is already throbbing." Brittany points out, starting to calm her breathing down.

She felt small circles being formed on her clit making Brittany gasp out loud. No one, not even herself, had touched her clit and now someone was, it felt magical. So much built up tension from over the years but definitely having someone else touch her felt so good. The way her girlfriend touched her made her entire body feel pleasure. They were only small lazy circles and she knew Santana was purposely going slow, but that didn't stop her feeling good.

A few minutes Santana began to pick up the pace slightly before moving up Brittany's body kissing her gently. Brittany wrapped her arms around her neck kissing back before gasping when she feels Santana's finger slide inside her slowly. She hadn't had anything inside her before, not even her own fingers, so it was definitely an unusual feeling but with how soaked she was, Brittany knows the uncomfortable feeling will soon pass. Her finger began to slowly move in and out getting her used to the feeling and it even started t feel pleasurable a little bit. She began moaning softly until Santana added a second finger. She tensed a little but it didn't take long until she relaxed once again and her moans began to come out. It was weird how a year ago, she wouldn't even let anyone touch her and now here she is - her girlfriend thrusting her fingers inside her whilst kissing her passionately. It feels as though she's in a different universe sometimes.

Brittany moaned into the kiss trying to keep it together so she could kiss her girlfriend but it just wasn't possible. Santana began to brush her thumb over her clit in addition which only made her moans louder. Her eyes closed whilst she held onto Santana and she feels something building inside her which she can only assume is the orgasm she's chasing. Why did she deny herself this pleasure for so long? Especially with a woman who clearly knows what she is doing. At least she will be able to do this whenever she wants when they move to New York in six months. Moaning, she starts to meet Santana's thrusts, pulling her into a deep kiss. Santana begins to thrust a little harder and deeper and just when Brittany thinks she can't feel any better, Santana moves down between her legs to nibble and suck on her clit whilst keeping up the pace of the thrusting.

"Santana!" Brittany screams, gripping onto the bed, feeling closer and closer to the edge. "Oh, my god baby, don't stop. So close!"

Pulling away slightly, Santana smiles up at her girlfriend. "You ready, Britt?"

Looking down with sweat dripping from her face, she nods her head. "Please, baby. I'm so close."

With that being said, Santana smiles leaning back down to suck and nibble on her clit. Brittany grips onto the bed and when she feels Santana curl her fingers she moans loud arching her back. Brittany cums for the first time - legs shaking, back arched, hands gripping the bed whilst the pleasure flows through her entire body. Her hips are bucking so much she feels Santana press them down at some point. She knows her inner thighs are wet but right now nothing else matters. Slowly she starts to come back to reality whilst trying to get her breath back. Fucking hell. She definitely chose the right person to be with since it looked as though she has some kind of sex goddess as a girlfriend. She runs her fingers through her hair looking up at the ceiling feeling Santana move up to kiss her cheek.

"How was that?" Santana asks, moving her hand to her cheek stroking the skin there softly.  "I mean, I assume you felt good with the way you just came but I still like to ask."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. "Are you fucking joking? I have never felt that kind of pleasure in my life. I seem to be dating a sex goddess."

"Well I wouldn’t call myself a sex goddess but feel free to call me a goddess. That will boost my ego a little."

Chuckling, Brittany kisses her girlfriend softly. "I love you. To me, you always have been a goddess."

"I love you too," Santana responds chuckling. "You also know how to charm a woman. I love that about you."

"I love everything about you. Once I've got my breath back I'm going to repay the favor, I promise."

Santana kisses Brittany's shoulder softly. "You don't have to do that tonight."

"I want to, baby. You have been so patient with me that I want to. Don't test me." Brittany warned, moving her hand to Santana's ass squeezing it. "Plus, I want the chance to make you feel good too."

"You always make me feel good, but I won't deny you that if you want to."

Brittany turned them over so she was now on top instead of Santana moving her hand over her toned stomach.  She gave her girlfriend a small playful smirk.

"Oh, I can assure you, that's exactly what I want and intend to do."

Brittany begins moving her hands over her girlfriend's body whilst kissing her in a gentle manner. Santana had just given her the best first experience she could ask for but it's different for her. Santana had been with different women in the past so Brittany had to, in her opinion, be better than they were. It was definitely going to be difficult since she had never slept with anyone before. She tried not to seem nervous but her head had other ideas. She began to kiss down Santana's neck, nipping and sucking in places enjoying the moans coming from her girlfriend's lips. Brittany began to move down towards Santana's chest beginning to kiss over her breasts and chest. When Brittany felt Santana's finger under her chin, she looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, leaning on her forearms. "Do you not want me to?"

"Of course I do, but you've got something on your mind."

The blonde-haired woman sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Santana reached up running her fingers through Brittany's hair. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's stupid," Brittany mumbles, looking down before sighing.  "You'll think I'm being silly."

"Tell me anyway." Santana insisted with a comforting smile. "Come on."

Brittany moves to sit beside Santana, leaning against the headboard. She wasn't sure how to tell her that she's worried about the fact she hadn't slept with anyone before, whereas Santana had. The Latina sat up to sit beside the blonde before taking her hand, entwining their fingers together. The two women sat there for a few moments in silence which gave Brittany the chance to figure out how to explain what she was thinking.

"This is my first time. You know that, right?"

Santana smiles kissing her hand.  "Of course, Britt. Do you think that bothers me?"

"No, I don't think you're that shallow," Brittany said, shaking her head. "It's just...you've slept with women before. You don't have anything to compare to with me because I was a virgin before tonight, but - well, I have other people to compare to."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Santana asks, in a gentle tone. "You think you won't be as good as some other people I've been involved with?"

Sighing, Brittany nodded. "I know it sounds stupid, but yes."

"You have nothing to worry about, Britt," Santana assured, squeezing Brittany's hand gently. "I love you and, to me, that just makes whatever we do more intimate.  First times are always awkward so don't let anyone else intimidate you. Especially don't try and compare yourself to anyone in my past. You are my present and future and I really don't care about anyone before you. You are the one who matters to me, not them."

"Thank you, San," Brittany said, smiling before kissing her in gratitude. "I needed to hear that."

Santana kisses her girlfriend back with a smile. "You're welcome, baby."

With that assurance, Brittany got a new-found confidence moving their positions so she was back laying on top of Santana. Brittany traced her thumb over the Latina's jaw looking at her with a loving smile.

"I love you, Santana."

Santana gently traces her fingers over the blonde-haired woman's wrist looking up into her eyes. "I love you too, Britt. So much."

Since the air had been cleared between them, Brittany put the focus back on her girlfriend. She knew she wouldn't be any better than anyone else having their first time with their partner and once she put that thought to the front of her mind, she relaxed and could start pleasing Santana just like she had to her. 

Brittany began to kiss and nibble on her neck whilst her hand moved up and down the side of her body. She moved up to nibble on her earlobe enjoying the gasp which came from her lips before moving down peppering kisses down her neck. The fact that she had the ability to make Santana feel that way surprised her. Since what she was doing came from her research on Google, in reality, she was literally going with the flow. It's better than asking questions all the time though so she would rather just feel what she needs to do. Moving down her neck, Brittany sucked on her pulse point, her hand cupping the other side of her neck. Feeling the way Santana gripped her hair gently, she knew she must be doing something right which caused her ego to inflate a little.

Moving down her body, Brittany allowed her lips to do the talking.  She wanted to show Santana how much she cared for her without words which, hopefully, would make them closer as a couple too. She wanted to connect with Santana sexually, not just emotionally - that's what usually happens in any relationship, right? They had spent the past year connecting emotionally and now Brittany couldn't be happier about where they were now. Moving down her body, Brittany began massaging a breast in her hand whilst sucking and nipping on the other. She could sense Santana was aroused but she didn't want to jump straight into giving her the orgasm she craves. Santana taught her that just now and she definitely agreed that it would be more pleasurable for her. With that being said, Brittany began to give her girlfriend the attention she deserves. Kissing every bit of skin possible, sucking on her nipples and feeling the softness of her skin were just a few of the things she was doing. She enjoyed teasing the Latina - feeling her squirm beneath her was definitely something else. She can definitely see the appeal of the intimacy between two people during sex.

"You sure know how to tease, Britt." Santana gasped, just as Brittany began to move slowly towards her core. "You're driving me insane."

Kissing just above Santana's belly button, she looked up to maintain eye contact with the woman beneath her. "I learnt from the best."

Moving slowly towards her core, Brittany slowly parted Santana's legs but not before pulling off her panties and throwing them into the far corner of the room. When they were gone, she had to stop and stare for a minute or two. The thing is, Brittany hadn't seen a woman's pussy in person before so having the opportunity to just stop and look was an opportunity she didn't want to miss. It's pretty sad that not everyone gets to be in the position she is - well, not in her exact position since she had no plans of letting anyone but herself and doctors see her girlfriend's pretty pussy. Without a second thought, Brittany leant down taking a long lick from the top of her folds to the bottom smiling when she hears Santana moan loud into the air. Damn, if she's not careful she'll end up being horny herself - not only that but since when did another person taste so good? Wasting no more time Brittany began sucking and nibbling at the pussy presented to her not being able to resist. She tasted so good and the sounds coming from her mouth turned her on like crazy. All this is insane but she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Brittany started to realize the faster she moved her tongue, the louder she became. Testing out a few theories, Brittany began to move her tongue in different ways. Pressing down on certain parts, moving her tongue faster or slower depending on the way Santana's body reacts and then there is the place where all her scent comes from. Moving a hand up, she allows her thumb to brush over Santana's clit before going straight for the gold and diving her tongue into her girlfriend. She felt Santana buck her hips and heard the moans get progressively louder but it was just music to her ears.

"Britt! Oh my god, don't stop, baby!" Santana moaned, reaching down to hold her head in place which, of course, didn't bother Brittany in the slightest who continued to thrust her tongue in and out of her fast."Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Without answering, Brittany brushed her thumb over her clit before moving it in fast, small circles. Santana gripped onto the bed sheets beneath her feeling her orgasm build slowly with what her girlfriend was doing to please her. It was shocking that she had never slept with anyone before with the way her hands and mouth were making her feel currently. It was a state of pleasure she had never felt with anyone else and she had slept with at least five other women in the past. It was a bad time in her life so she ended up sleeping around a lot but they didn't make her feel like this. She knew Brittany must have done some kind of research since she planned the whole thing but she could also be a fast learner.  There was no explanation, but Santana certainly wasn't about to complain about how in sync Brittany seemed to be with her body.

With Santana edging closer to her orgasm Brittany moved her tongue away from her entrance and thrust two fingers inside her wet core. Santana moaned aloud once more giving Brittany the opportunity to move up and kiss her passionately.  Santana instantly wrapped her legs around the blonde whilst one of her hands went straight to her head so she could run her fingers through Brittany's blonde locks. Their mouths started a rhythm, moving in sync which they had done many times in the past with their tongues dancing together in Brittany's mouth. The closer Santana got, the more passionate the kiss became and it wasn't long until Brittany felt Santana tighten around her fingers.

"Cum for me, sweetie," Brittany whispered once she pulled away from her lips. "I want to see you cum."

With Brittany's breath against her ear it was the last thing she felt before she came over her fingers shaking. Brittany didn't let the Latina go wanting to keep her close whilst she came undone and it had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The way her mouth parted a little, her moans in her ear and the way her body moved just made the whole experience spectacular. She loved Santana so much and to be able to see her in that vulnerable state just made Brittany love her even more.

Panting, Santana reached up brushing away Brittany's hair from her face. "Damn, I don't know where you learnt all that but you made me feel so much at once."

"Well, I learnt from you and the internet," Brittany responded with a small grin. "You looked hot, though."

Santana pouted a little. "Don't I always?"

"Yes, but now you just look cute so you are not really helping yourself here," Brittany said with a smile before kissing her gently. "Thank you for tonight. I know I planned it but you have given me a night I will never forget."

"I feel the same way." Santana sits up a little before moving into the duvet itself. "Fancy joining me for post-sex cuddles?"

Nodding, she joined Santana under the duvet pulling her closer, wrapping her arms around her small body. "I'm always up for cuddles with you. You are the best cuddler I know."

The two women get comfy in the bed holding each other before Brittany moves their positions so Santana was now laying with her arm around her stomach. It felt nice to be in a position like this with another person. Looking down, she notices Santana slowly drifting off to sleep. With a smile, she turns off the lamp, kisses her on the head and holds her girlfriend in the dark. She had all weekend to enjoy this and planned to make the most of it. 


	2. Sometimes Having A Sick Girlfriend Has It's Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Santana is sick, she goes over to help her get better.

It was rare that Santana wasn't at school – her family was big on attending school even when really ill so when Brittany noticed that her girlfriend hadn't turned up, she knew it must be serious. Santana had some of the highest grades in the year and that's including previous years. Brittany couldn't be more proud of Santana since she didn't meet many people of that kind of intelligence very often. Well, there is Quinn Fabray but she wouldn't really say they were friends or anything – more acquaintances. Getting through the day was quite difficult since a lot of her days were spent hanging around with Santana but on the days she wasn't there, other arrangements had to be made. In each lesson, however, she did remember to pick up any homework since Santana didn't like being behind. It came up when they were discussing school at some point and Brittany still doesn't understand how they even got into that conversation.

Knocking on the Lopez' door, Brittany felt a spring in her step. She hadn't seen or talked to Santana all day. The only reason Brittany knew that Santana was sick is due to the fact her mother rang to explain her absence. It was rather sweet of Maribel to do, but it did catch her by surprise to why Santana hadn't rang or texted to explain. It wasn't as though she was going to yell or something for not being in school. Frankly, being at home is the best thing for Santana so she can get well again. When the door opened, the blonde noticed it was Santana's older brother, Julian. Santana had mentioned he was at home at the moment so maybe he was the one who had been looking after her.

"Hey Julian," Brittany greeted, gripping her bag strap. "It's great to see you again."

The man smiled. "It's great to see you again too, Brittany. I assume you're here to see my sister?"

"Well I'm not here to talk football with you if that's what you're asking."

Julian chuckled opening the door wider. "Damn, it's just not my day then. Come on in - she's in a puddle somewhere under her sheets. She's literally not moved all day."

"That bad, huh? It's probably a good thing I decided to bring some soup for her to eat."

"Where were you when I was sick?" He teased with a playful wink. "My sister is luckier than she realizes, I swear down."

Brittany smirks. "Don't let Santana catch you doing that or she'll have you."

Julian laughs motioning towards the stairs. "Tell me about it. I assume you know your way around the house – from what mami has told me you've been here enough times to not need the grand tour."

"Oh, I know it like my own – probably even better now I think about it," Brittany explains taking her shoes off putting them on the shoe rack beside the door. "We spend more time here than we do mine. I guess after years of not being able to communicate with them, the rocky relationship needs time to heal."

"Give it time – I understand the rocky parent relationship more than you would think." Julian explains with a smile. "A story for another time, however. Go on – go make my sister feel better. I'm sick of hearing her moan."

With a smile of gratitude, Brittany waves to Julian before making her way up the staircase towards her girlfriend's bedroom. It's pretty easy to find when you know where you're going - up the stairs, go down the hallway and it's the first door on the right. It's easy to miss though since the door kind of blends into the wall. With a knock, Brittany walks into a black space, which is a lot colder than she preferred. Closing the door, Brittany notices a lump in the covers which Brittany can only assume is her girlfriend. Chuckling, Brittany walks over to the bed taking a seat on the edge of it.

"Baby?" Brittany whispers, moving her hand over the figure. "Baby? It's me."

"Britt?" A voice mumbles, stirring slightly.

Smiling, Brittany pulls the sheets back slowly. "Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. It's as though someone is drilling into my head with how bad my head feels." Santana explains before coughing. "I hate being in bed all day."

"Sometimes you need to be to get better," Brittany said before kissing her head, moving to lean against the headboard pulling her girlfriend against her. "I'm here to help you feel better, baby. I don't like you being sick and alone."

Santana's arm goes over the blonde's stomach scooting as close as possible with Brittany accepting it happily. She starts to move her hand over Santana's back in a soothing manner before tracing her fingers over it. Feeling Santana relax, Brittany knows she enjoys it which is a bonus. Relaxing means sleeping and that is exactly what her girlfriend needs – maybe some kisses too.

"M' fine, babe. Just a bit sick today, but tomorrow I'll be right back on top." Santana mumbled into her neck.

Brittany couldn't help but smile. Even when she is ill, her girlfriend is the most adorable human being in the world. After a long and worrying day at school it's just nice to be able to lay and cuddle with the one person who means the most to her. Being a selective mute and having haphephobia caused her to miss out on so much and the thing she missed out on the most is relationships. It's one thing everyone wants and generally everyone gets involved in at some point – imagine not having the ability to be involved in one for years. It really does get to you and the fact that she was able to overcome those fears and be able to finally be part of a relationship makes her feel so much happier. Santana makes me happier than I have ever felt so to have the opportunity to be here when Santana isn't at her best makes her feel honored. The fact that Santana is allowing her to see this vulnerability is something else.

"Santana?"

The Latina tilts her head up. "Hm?"

"I love you." Brittany whispers, kissing her head. "Thank you for allowing me to see you in this vulnerable state because I know you have tried to hide this from me in the past."

"I love you too, Britt," Santana responds kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me being ill."

"Why didn't you?"

Santana sighed leaning up on her arm. "It's not what you think – I just don't want you to worry about me."

"I'm going to worry, San. Not telling me altogether, however, is just going to make me worry even more." Brittany explains, with a small smile reaching up stroking her cheek. "Would you want to find out from my mother how I'm sick?"

Biting her lip, Santana shook her head. "No. No, I'd hate that."

"Then you can see why I'm not happy that I found out from your mom." Brittany said. "I want you to trust me. I'm not going to judge you for the way you look."

Santana smiled before coughing. "Thank you."

"Okay you need to get better and I brought something which will help." Brittany stated leaning down to pick up the flask she left beside her bag. "My mom makes a great chicken soup. Whenever I was ill growing up, even when there was a speech barrier in the way, she would come in with this soup to help me feel better. Since you are ill I decided to ask my mom to make you some."

"You did that for me?"

Brittany leaned down pulling a bowl from her bag, unscrewing the cap and pouring the contents into the bowl. Turning to face her girlfriend she hands the bowl to her before looking around her bag before sighing. "Shit, I forgot to pack a spoon. I didn't want to bother your mother for any dishes."

"Babe, I'm sure she won't mind lending you, or me since I'm the one using it, a spoon." Santana responded with a chuckle. "How about I go and get one from downstairs?"

"No no no no. You are staying in bed and I will go and get you a spoon." Brittany insisted standing up. "I've been here enough times to know where everything is. I'll be right back."

Without a second thought, Brittany left the bedroom and walked downstairs. She had no idea if Santana's mother was in the house but Julian was. By the sounds of it he was currently watching some football program – what is so great about it anyway? Brittany has never enjoyed watching it and the fact that some people base their enjoyment on it she couldn't understand. Shaking her head, the blonde walked into the kitchen looking around. One thing she always loves about coming to her girlfriend's house is it is always so clean. It's not as though her own house is unclean or anything, but I suppose comparing your own home to someone else's makes you think just how much better theirs is. Plus, it's bigger than her own and Brittany loves that.

Looking through the drawers, she goes around each one until she finds the ones with the cutlery in it – damn, why is it always the last one you look in? Okay, that kind of is a stupid question – if you find it in the first one, why the hell would you just keep on looking? Shaking her head, Brittany realizes she needs medicine. Every house keeps it in a separate place. She can't honestly just look in every cupboard too, can she? It would look suspicious as though she was searching for something in the house – she's seen it on these investigation programs on TV.

"Are you looking for something?"

Turning her head, she sees Julian leaning against the door banister with a smirk on his face. Brittany gives him an embarrassed smile blushing a little. "Sorry, I don't want to seem suspicious or anything. Santana is usually the one who gets stuff from the kitchen – I hope I wasn't making too much noise. I saw you were watching football and I didn't want to disturb you."

"I was actually revising a little. There's a Captain position coming up and I'm in the running for it so if I can note down different moves and positions on the field, I might have a better chance of getting it," Julian explains. "I don't tend to watch football on TV much anymore because I live on the field at college."

"Well I hope you get the position. I'm sure you'd make a great Captain." Brittany said, tapping the spoon on her palm. "So, I do need something…"

Julian quirks his eyebrow in interest before walking into the kitchen gesturing with his hands. "Well if you're down with keeping it from Santana then so am I."

Brittany laughs pushing him playfully. "Shut up – you'll get us both in trouble if you don't stop hitting on me."

The Latino gasps. "I am doing no such thing. I'm flirting with you – there is a difference."

"There is no difference." Brittany responds rolling her eyes with a smile. "Back to the subject at hand – I need cough medicine. Well, your sister does anyway – she's got a horrible cough and unfortunately, I didn't bring any medicine with me so, I'm hoping, you keep some here."

"Yeah of course. Mami keeps it in the top cupboard last time I checked," Julian explains, reaching up looking inside before getting out a bottle and handing it to the blonde. "This should do the trick – it's disgusting but that's how you know it's working.

"She'll have to deal with it." Brittany responds with a shrug. "Thanks for your help. I'll even forget about your awful flirting choices."

"Okay for starters they were not awful and second of all, anytime, Brittany." Julian responds with one of his charming smiles.

Brittany smiles back before making her way to the door before turning back. "You are only teasing when you flirt with me, right?"

"Oh definitely. Can you imagine if I really was flirting with you? Santana would have me by my neck before throwing me into a pool full of piranhas." Julian answered laughing.

Brittany nods her head before making her way back upstairs and back to her sick girlfriend who was sat up in bed with a box of tissues in her lap. It's as though this sickness was getting worse – she had already been in bed all day. How could it get worse? Closing the door, Brittany walked over to the bed, putting the spoon in the soup and the medicine on the dressing table.

"Julian flirted with me again," Brittany stated with a laugh. "I swear he doesn't give up."

Santana joins in before coughing. "You are gorgeous and it's not very often we have a gorgeous woman in the house."

"Why, aren't you the charmer?" Brittany teases before picking up all the dirty tissues and throwing them into the bin. "He knows I'm all yours though – he's respectful and he likes me. He thinks I'm good for you, I think."

"You are good for me – even if you are a pain in the ass half the time."

Brittany gasps turning around after putting the bin back. "Me? You are calling me a pain in the ass? What about you?"

"I'm perfect, obviously." Santana states with a smirk. "You have a perfect girlfriend."

Brittany raises her eyebrow. "Perfect? What about the fact that when you brush your teeth you can't seem to put the lid back on the toothpaste?"

"That is what annoys you? The toothpaste won't dry out, Brittany." Santana states before coughing again. "I don't even see why it needs a lid anyway."

"It's just common curtesy to put it back on after using it – or is that too hard for you?" Brittany asks with a smirk. "Is it too tough for my badass girlfriend?"

"No, it's just pointless." Santana responds with a pout.

Brittany shakes her head with a smile before pointing to the soup. "Eat up."

"You distracted me." Santana responds starting to eat the soup her girlfriend brought over. "Damn, this is really good. Tell your mom I said thank you."

"I'll give her the memo." Brittany said with a chuckle before moving to sit beside Santana when she begins coughing patting her back. "You are meant to take the food in not cough it out."

"I can't swallow and cough at the same time babe," Santana states laughing before coughing again. "Okay, laughter isn't good when eating."

"It certainly isn't. I want you to eat all of it too."

Brittany watches as her girlfriend eats the soup she was given making sure she doesn't miss any. She might not have looked after a sick person before but she knows it's important to make sure they eat and have enough fluids – her mother always makes sure she is the same when she ends up sick. Frankly, it's nice to take care of someone else for once instead of them trying to take care of her. It's just a nice feeling. Brittany runs her fingers through Santana's hair kissing her head whilst watching her cautiously.

"I've never done this before."

Brittany looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "Been sick? If that's the case then I can assure you, that's a lie. You were sick in the first few months after we met."

"No, what I mean is I haven't ever had someone, aside from my parents of course, look after me when I'm ill." Santana explains looking at Brittany intensely. "I love you and I'm glad I have someone who can look at me like this and still want me."

"You mean look at you with all the love in the world even though you have a runny, red nose and look like shit?"

Santana grumbles to herself. "Well you didn't need to say it like that."

Taking her hand, she cups Santana's cheek stroking the skin with her thumb softly before kissing her nose. "You still look beautiful to me."

"Can't you kiss me properly?" Santana asks, pouting causing Brittany to laugh.

"When you have a cough and a cold? No chance, babe." Brittany responds with a laugh. "I have a motocross race coming up and I cannot be sick for it."

Without a second thought, she hands Santana a tissue when she sees the face she makes as though she is going to sneeze and it turns out, she was right. The fact that she can look at Santana whilst she's blowing her nose and coughing and not be turned off by it must mean something. Turning to get something from her bag, Brittany gets up off the bed standing beside it. The blonde pushes Santana gently onto her back taking the empty bowl away whilst unbuttoning her shirt slightly so her chest is revealed. What she is trying to do is make her girlfriend be able to breathe and vapor rub always works. Well, most of the time anyway.

Putting the tub on the side, Brittany straddles her girlfriend's stomach whilst rubbing the gel over it making sure to avoid it getting in her hair – that is never helpful. Smiling, Brittany leans down kissing her cheek peppering kisses over her face – she had to make Santana feel better somehow. Moving away from her chest she puts some of the gel on her neck too before pulling back and buttoning her pajama top up again. At any other time, she would unbutton it further but Brittany was not about to have sex with her sick girlfriend.

"It will help you breathe a lot better." Brittany explains, sitting beside her once again pulling her body against her side. "You can thank me later."

"You are amazing, Britt."

Chuckling, Brittany nods her head. "I know. I'd do this for you anytime, though. I love you and I want you to get better again."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Santana asks, looking up at the blonde. "We can even watch Disney movies."

How could she deny the Latina when she is looking at her like that? Brittany nods with a smile running her fingers through her hair maintaining eye contact for a few seconds before kissing her head.

"Of course, I will stay, sweetie. We can watch whatever you want this time since you are sick."

Santana grins excited. "So…you will watch Drag Race with me?"

Brittany groaned. Santana had become with this show since she discovered it on Netflix the other week and she had been dying to get her to watch it with her but always came up with an excuse until now. How could she deny her sick girlfriend that? She would just have to get through it and ignore any thoughts of how shit it is.

"Fine. I will watch your shitty show."

"It's really good, Britt! You haven't even watched an episode so you can't judge!"

Brittany rolls her eyes before turning the television on. "If we watch this then you have to take some cough medicine. Your cough has gotten worse in the short time I have been here."

Santana tries to pout her way out of it, but Brittany remained strong and stern - apparently, that is all she needed. Reaching over, Brittany takes the medicine from the box helping Santana sit up before pouring it into the little measuring cup that came with it handing it to the other woman. It amused her how many faces of disgust Santana could show at once but it worked since her girlfriend did drink all of it before pulling the funniest face afterwards.

"That is so fucking disgusting." Santana hissed, shaking her head a little. "I'm sure poison would taste better."

"Medicine isn't meant to taste nice, babe." Brittany responded with a laugh. "Most of the time I find that the worse it tastes the better it works. You aren't a child so you don't need sweet tasting medicine."

"It would be great," Santana responds before cuddling closer to her girlfriend. "I would take more medicine that way."

Shaking her head in amusement, Brittany leans back against the headboard pulling Santana down against her again. She enjoyed having her girlfriend's body against her own, cuddling against her side. It's relaxing and she gets to hold her for hours at a time. It's always so perfect and wouldn't change it for anything. Santana settles into her side resting her head on Brittany's chest looking at the screen which Brittany had put on. The blonde began to trace her fingers over Santana's back – she hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. Kissing her head, Brittany began to watch her girlfriend's favorite show and how ridiculous it looked whilst moving her gaze back down to the Latina in her arms. She noticed how her eyes were beginning to close which she found both adorable and funny at the same time.

"You are still staying, right?" Santana mumbles into her chest. "I'm not going to wake up to you being gone, am I?"

Brittany laughs. "No, I will still be here when you wake up – I promise. Just get some rest, okay?"

The Latina nods her head, gripping Brittany's top lightly. "Thank you for taking care of me. You being here is enough."

"Anytime, beautiful." Brittany whispers, tracing her fingers over Santana's back. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Santana manages to get out before falling asleep.

The blonde watches her girlfriend for a few minutes before looking up at the TV beginning to watch the show Santana was so adamant on watching before she fell asleep. She continues the movement of her fingers on her girlfriends back before moving her hand under her top slightly to trace along the skin on her back enjoying the unconscious shiver she gets from Santana. She smiles kissing Santana's head once again settling comfortably against the headboard.

Santana might be ill, but she wouldn't trade this for anything.


	3. Birthday Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Santana's birthday, Brittany decides it's time they stopped caring about what other people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of went in a different direction to when I began but I still like how it turned out. It's late though so might tweak it after some sleep! Hope you enjoy! xo

Lima – it isn’t exactly well known for being very open minded. If you were to walk down the street you would probably only see straight couples since a lot of the homosexual ones hide. Well, they keep their hands to themselves is a better explanation – it’s actually upsetting that even in 2013 people are still hiding because they are too scared of how other people will react.  Why should you care what someone else thinks anyway? If you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, you shouldn’t have to hide your feelings for them in public – how is that fair? Brittany will never understand it but she does understand why people choose to hide. A few months ago, she saw a story on the local news about a boy who got beat up by a bunch of men down the street and no one stopped to help due to the fact everyone knew he was homosexual. Who the fuck does that? How can anyone just walk past a man getting beaten up and not do anything? They are all cowards – that’s what Brittany thinks. Scared of change.

Brittany and Santana never let anyone put them down on school grounds. If they wanted to hold hands and kiss each other in the hallway then they would and no one would tell them otherwise – outside in the real world, however, things are completely different. Brittany wants to hold hands with her girlfriend, she wants nothing more than to show the world how much she loves the woman, but other people can be scary. Realistically they can hurt you and the two girls didn’t want to be the reason for the other one getting hurt but, inside at least, they were hurting. People knew they were together, of course they did since a lot of their kids go to McKinley, but as long as they didn’t show their affection in public it wasn’t an issue. They learnt after an incident that happened a few months into the summer after Junior year. Neither one of the girls had been in a relationship with another female before so they didn’t know how other people were going to react or what to expect – their parents had warned them about being affectionate in public though. Neither of them wanted to believe it until they were called out on it in the Lima Bean coffee shop.

August 2013

_Since Junior year had finished, the two girls had been spending as much time as they could with one another – not like they hadn’t already the past few months. It was exciting, however, that neither one of them had any lessons keeping them apart. Their parents did wonder how they hadn’t got sick of each other yet but neither one of them thought they would. Why would they? Both of them knew they would be together for a long time so they might as well start spending a lot of time together now – plus, they know they are spending a lot less time together than Quinn and Rachel did. It was sad to Brittany how they still hadn’t made up but she knew they would. They love each other and Brittany will make sure they get back together. Who else would put up with Rachel if they didn’t become a couple again? Rachel cam be annoying after all and it takes a lot to put up with all of that personality. She loves her best friend to pieces but she can be a bit much sometimes._

_The couple made their way towards the Lima Bean. It wasn’t as crowded between 11am and 2pm so the both of them always went between those times. Who wants to wait in a long line just for a cup of coffee? Well, Santana gets coffee whilst Brittany tends to get whichever looks good whether it be coffee or hot chocolate. She’s going through the menu slowly and it’s exciting to think that every time she goes in she gets to taste something different. It’s so much fun for her just like the rainbow ice cream she gets. Before she started McKinley, she would have just come in and bought the same thing every time, but she is finally pulling away from that – she wants to expand her horizons as it were. Santana may get the same drink every time she enters the coffee shop, but she always has a taste of whatever Brittany is drinking. It’s intriguing to say the least how much Brittany has changed as well as staying true to herself – inspiring is the word she was thinking of._

_Walking inside, Brittany stands to the side looking at the menu to see what specials they had on – that’s generally how she gets a different drink every time. Some end up a lot stronger than she would prefer, but there’s nothing a bit of extra milk and sugar can’t fix. Last time they came in she ordered a burnt caramel latte and it actually wasn’t too bad – not too sweet and she couldn’t’ taste the coffee that much. She notices the special today is Salted Toffee Macadamia Latte so that’s what she will be ordering. Brittany brings her arm around Santana’s body pulling her closer._

_“What are you getting, baby?” Brittany asks, reaching into her pocket to get some money out. “My treat.”_

_Santana laughs wrapping her arm around Brittany before sliding her hand into the back pocket of Brittany’s jeans. “It’s always your treat. I swear every time we come here, you pay.”_

_“Is me wanting to treat my girlfriend a crime now?” Brittany asks, smirking. “Anyway, I never see you reach down to pull your money out.”_

_Santana looks up raising her eyebrow. “Are you saying I’m a freeloader?”_

_“I said no such thing. You pay me back with kisses, so I’m happy.” Brittany responds kissing her softly before pointing to herself. “See? Happy Brittany.”_

_Santana laughs resting her other hand on Brittany’s chest. “I’ll have my usual. Want me to grab us a table?”_

_“No, it’s okay, you can come with me and say what you want. I always say it wrong.” Brittany responds with a shy smile. “Plus, I like being close to you.”_

_The two girls make their way towards the counter when they see a barista is free to serve them. Looking up at the menu once again, Brittany smiles at the man at the till. “Hello, can I have the Salted Toffee Macadamia Latte with cream and sauce and…babe what do you usually have?”_

_“I’ll have the Caffe Americano, please.” Santana respond, smiling at the man before looking at Brittany. “How do you get that wrong?”_

_Brittany shrugs. “There are so many, but I’ll get it eventually.”_

_“That will be $20.45, please.” The barista requests holding out his hand when Brittany gives him the money then her change with a smile. “If you wait at the end, someone will be there to give you your drinks. Have a nice day.”_

_Brittany smiles back nodding before making her way down to the end where she stands with Santana. The Latina leans up pecking her lips a few times before pulling away when she hears a man clear his throat louder than necessary. Turning slightly, the two girls see an older man glaring at them which surprises them a little bit. No one else seems to be looking in their direction so it must have been him. Santana glares back pulling away from Brittany folding her arms._

_“Can we help you?” Santana asks with an irritated tone._

_He points between the both of them. “That’s disgusting – we don’t need to see that in here. There are children about.”_

_“What, me kissing my girlfriend? I’m sorry but you seem to be the only one who is looking at us.” Santana pointed out motioning to other people.  “So, you being the homophobic asshole you are, decided to make a scene for no reason.”_

_“Santana, just leave it.” Brittany whispers looking toward the man who looked quite scary in her opinion. “It’s not worth it.”_

_“Yes, you kissing your – your – whatever the hell she is. If you want to be a sinner then do it where no one can see,” The man snaps giving them a look of disgust. “Or, even better, don’t do it at all. A woman is meant to be with a man not another woman – you are a disgrace to your family. They must be very disappointed.”_

_The two women look at each other in shock. Is this guy serious? He is making a scene for absolutely no reason and, at the same time, no one is stopping him. Before Santana can say anything else, their drinks are called up. The whole store had gone quiet meaning everyone must agree with what they said – how close minded are these people? They two women understood it was Lima, but how can a bunch of people just stand there and allow this man to insult them? Brittany turns to the older man handing her girlfriend the other coffee._

_“Our parents are happy for us actually and it’s closed minded people like you that are stopping others coming out and expressing their love for each other,” Brittany stated matter of factly. “You are holding the world back and just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean other people think the same way.”_

_The older man scoffs rolling his eyes. “The world is better off without people of your kind.”_

_“I think you are mistaken us for yourself.”_

_With that thought in the air, Brittany and Santana walk out of the shop but not before hearing a muttered ‘dykes’ come out of his mouth. Neither one of the girls said a word to each other whilst walking down the street and if people didn’t know them, they would only look like friends walking side by side. No touching. No speaking. No nothing._

November 2013 

After that incident happened, neither of them went out like a couple. The only time they went on a date was the first one Santana took them on but, since then, they haven’t really done much outside each other’s houses and school. Today was going to be different though – Brittany had planned a date and she didn’t care if someone said anything to them. Santana turned eighteen today and there was no chance in hell Brittany was going to allow some homophobic assholes keep her from celebrating that. Santana deserves to be pampered and treated like a princess – she deserves the world. She did, however, decided that instead of openly telling her girlfriend about the plans she made, she’s going to surprise her instead. It’s a lot more fun and she doesn’t need to ask permission – well, more of a ‘asking and getting told no’ kind of thing. Brittany is very aware that Santana hates what happened in public at the Lima Bean and even though they defended themselves against the homophobe, it cut them a little bit. Well, it seemed to cut Santana more than it did Brittany and it’s the reason behind why they haven’t gone out. Brittany doesn’t blame her girlfriend whatsoever, but tonight will be different. They will be going out in public and ignoring anyone who says anything – who needs to listen to assholes like that anyway?

Hearing her phone, Brittany picks it up and smiles – her dinner reservations were now confirmed. Brittany wants to make sure Santana enjoys herself tonight because they were going to celebrate the eighteen years she has lived on Earth. Eighteen years since the love of her life was born – she couldn’t be more grateful to have found her. With that thought in mind, Brittany brings up Santana’s name.

**To My Baby: Hey, babe. You’re still free tonight, right?”**

Putting her phone down, Brittany walks to her closet looking through the tons of clothes she has in there. Red dress? No, Santana looks better in red. Pants and a shirt? No, she’s going on a date, not to an interview. Well she did have a dress she bought the other day but she was planning on saving it for another time – oh, fuck it. Brittany reached to the back of her closet getting it out with a smile – she will definitely have her girlfriend looking at her all night. Let’s just say it shows a lot of cleavage. She walks to the bed laying it down when a ding brings her attention to her phone once again.

**My Baby – Of course I’m still free. Not going to change any plans which involve my smoking hot girlfriend ;) xx**

Brittany can’t help but laugh – she does have a way of making her feel flattered without even trying.

**To My Baby – Aren’t you the charmer? xx**

**My Baby – Only for you** **< 3**

**To: My Baby – Wear something sexy. Preferably in red. xx**

**My Baby – Got plans for us? xx**

**To: My Baby – You know it ;) xx**

With that being said, Brittany knew she needed a shower yet on top of getting herself ready and picking up Santana. Her date. Damn, she couldn’t wait to get there already. Tonight, she was planning on being a total gentleman – well, the woman version anyway. Santana wouldn’t know what hit her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was around 6:20pm when Brittany turned up at the Lopez household. The reservations she had made were set for 7pm and since Brittany was well aware of how long it can take for her girlfriend to get herself together at times – turning up earlier was the best way for them to get to the restaurant on time. Brittany adores Santana but, sometimes, she can be a stereotypical girl when it comes to getting ready. Brittany thought she took a long time but after meeting Santana she knew she got ready in good time – sometimes it’s as though she is a man waiting for her girlfriend to finish getting ready. Brittany wouldn’t change it for the world though.

Taking a deep breath Brittany walk up to the front door knocking lightly before taking a step back. She had lost count of how many times she had been to this house to see Santana or to sleep over – it’s a lovely house though. Her own house isn’t this big and neither will the house she lives in after she moves out of this town – maybe in the future when she has a good paying job. Being too occupied with her thoughts, she didn’t realize the door had been opened and Santana’s mother was stood in the doorway. Shaking her head, Brittany smiled at the older Lopez.

“Good evening, Mrs Lopez. I’m here to pick Santana up – well, if she’s ready yet.” Brittany explains with a soft laugh. “I know how long she can take sometimes.”

“She’s just finishing up, I think. Come on – you can wait in here.” Maribel explains opening the door wider allowing Brittany to walk inside. “Taking her anywhere special?”

Brittany nods. “I am but I won’t tell you because I know Santana will be trying to listen in. I want to surprise her.”

“Of course – I understand that.” Maribel said with a soft smile. “Thank you for looking after my daughter.”

“She doesn’t need looking after, I can assure you. I’m just here to support and love her – she does the rest on her own.” Brittany explains before looking up when she hears someone descending down the staircase. “Looks like my beautiful date is here.”

Santana blushes. “Britt – you don’t need to start complimenting me just yet.”

“Hey, I will always compliment you. You deserve the whole experience – compliments and all.”

Santana smiles, kissing Brittany’s cheek when she gets to the bottom of the stairs. “You are too good for me sometimes.”

Shaking her head, Brittany wraps her arm around Santana’s waist. “I’m just being me.”

“I wouldn’t ask for anything more.”

Maribel smiles at the blonde and her daughter. “Okay, go on you two. Have a lovely evening and please be safe.”

Without a second thought, Brittany takes Santana’s hand walking out leading her to the car parked on the street.  Santana looks at her girlfriend in shock.

“A car? You have your own car?” Santana asked, grinning at the blonde. “Oh my god you took your test without telling me, didn’t you? I knew you had been keeping something to yourself.”

Brittany laughs unlocking the car and opening the door. “After you, sweetheart.”

Santana beams getting inside the car allowing Brittany to close the door behind her and get in the car herself. It wasn’t a big car and it wasn’t anything extravagant but it was enough to get her around town and take her girlfriend places. She has been looking forward to doing that since she passed last week – it had been torture to not be able to ring her girlfriend and tell her the news. Rachel knew since she had to tell someone but Brittany only told her on the terms of Rachel keeping it from Santana and she agreed. Neither one of them let the news slip and she couldn’t be happier with the way Santana just reacted – that was definitely the reaction she was looking for.

“When did you pass?” Santana asked, watching as Brittany starts the car up.

Pulling away from the side of the road, Brittany makes her way to the restaurant. “Last week. I told my parents about it and they don’t use this car, so I got it. They are paying for the insurance and everything since I don’t have a job, but I’ll pay them back eventually. To be honest, I think they just gave me it as a sort of ‘sorry-we-gave-up-on-you-when-you-couldn’t-talk’ kind of thing. I’m fine with it, but I just hope they know my love can’t be bought.”

“What? But I was gonna pay you to marry me!”

Brittany glanced at her girlfriend with a smirk. “You can if you like. I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

“Well if you insist – ten bucks is enough, right?” Santana questioned reaching into her purse.

Brittany scoffed mumbling to herself before focusing on driving.

“Sorry what was that?” Santana asked, smirking – she always does enjoy teasing Brittany since she makes it so easy. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I said, I’m worth more than ten bucks,” Brittany responded leaning back in her seat a little more. “That won’t even get you the privilege of kissing me.”

Santana laughed. “Baby, we have to kiss. What do you expect us to do when they say ‘you may now kiss the bride’? Shake hands instead?”

“That’s exactly what you’ll get if all you’re putting towards me is ten bucks,” Brittany stated raising her eyebrow at Santana.

Reaching over, Santana rests her hand on Brittany’s leg squeezing it slightly. “I’m only messing with you – you know how important you are to me. I love you.”

Brittany takes Santana’s hand interlocking their fingers before kissing her girlfriend’s hand resting their joint hands in her lap. “I know – I love you too. I know you love winding me up as it’s pretty easy to do.”

“You make it so easy, baby.”

The blonde shrugs her shoulders moving their hands to the gear stick to change gear slowing down slightly as they come to a red light before stopping completely. Putting the car in first gear, Brittany strokes Santana’s arm with her fingertips as they wait.

“I love how soft your skin is,” Brittany mumbles, keeping up the movement of her fingers causing Santana to smile.

“I try my best – I wouldn’t for anyone else.”

Laughing, Brittany nods her head in agreement. “You wouldn’t – I agree wholeheartedly with that.”

Looking at the lights and glancing out of the back window, Santana cups Brittany’s cheek tilting her face towards her before kissing Brittany softly. There was no reason, in all honestly there never was, but just feeling each other’s lips made them feel connected and sometimes a simple kiss was all they needed. What other way is there to show how much they loved each other without saying it in words? Actions always show much more than words every could and, their intimacy, meant a lot to the both of them. Brittany was the one to pull away first – looking at her girlfriend she brushed her hair out of her face with both hands tucking it behind Santana’s ears. Smiling, she strokes her cheeks softly before leaning forward and resting her forehead against Santana’s.

“I love you.” Brittany whispers, looking into the woman’s chocolate brown eyes. “Happy Birthday, beautiful.”

Santana smiles leaning in to brush her lips against Brittany’s one last time before pulling back and letting out a shaky breath from the amount of emotion she was feeling.  When the lights turn green, Brittany sorts herself out gradually picking up speed. Santana reaches over tracing her fingers over the back of her girlfriend’s neck enjoying the fact that she didn’t have to drive right now.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the restaurant since Brittany had researched into which way would be the fastest with less congestion. Once the car was all parked up, Brittany got out of the car before moving over to Santana’s side to open her door. It is her birthday so why shouldn’t she be treated like a queen? Santana got out with a blush forming on her cheeks, leaning up kissing the blonde softly.

They made their way towards the restaurant side by side before Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana’s waist walking through the door with her even once they were inside with everyone staring. Both of them knew staring was bound to happen so why not just ignore it? They defended themselves before and got through it, well, kind of anyway. Brittany is not about to let anyone ruin her girlfriend’s birthday whether it be an old man, like before, or a young mother.

“Reservation under Brittany?”

The young waiter, who looked familiar for some reason, flicked through the book in front of him before nodding in confirmation. “Here it is.  If you would like to follow me.”

The two women walked through the restaurant with the waiter leading. What did surprise them, however, is that they were taken into the VIP area of the building. Since when did restaurants even have a VIP area? They went up a couple of flights of stairs and into a large room with glass walls. He motioned for them to take a seat in the booth which had a fantastic view of the city. The women looked at each other before sitting down.

“Is this going to cost lots of money?” Brittany asked nervously, not wanting to put a damper on their night. “I don’t know if I can afford this.”

The waiter shook his head with a smile. “You won’t be paying at all tonight – this one is on me.”

Brittany looked at him agape turning to look at Santana who had the same astonished expression on her face. He wasn’t being serious, was he? They had never met him before – well, maybe they have met but they weren’t close or anything. This couldn’t be happening right now. It was a joke; surely. Brittany shook her head.

“You can’t be serious. We don’t even know you.” Brittany pointed out glancing at the name badge which read ‘Carter’. “Carter, it’s very nice of you, and I’m sure you are a lovely guy, but you can see how we must be shocked over this.  We haven’t met before and you are offering to pay for our VIP meals.”

He nodded smiling to himself. “Yes, I can see how it must look, but we have met before - a few months ago actually.”

Santana looked from Carter to her girlfriend and back again confused. “You guys have met?”

Carter shook his head. “Not personally, but I saw you both at the Lima Bean. It was the day you had that man bash you for being affectionate towards each other in public.”

“You were there?” Brittany questioned, trying to ignore the feelings of the memory.

“I was, but as a staff member.” Carter explained, shaking his head. “It angered me how no staff member was doing anything to stop the incident – even the manager ordered everyone to keep out of it.”

Santana sighed. “You didn’t need to quit just because of that. We live in Lima and we know everyone isn’t very expecting of – well – gay people. People like us.”

“Don’t say it like that, babe.” Brittany took Santana’s hand before kissing her knuckles. “We shouldn’t have to hide just because some people don’t like it.”

“I agree and that’s why I quit that day. Luckily I got this job not long after and I always told myself that if I ever saw you guys again I would pay for your meal and give you the privacy you deserve.” Carter explained, motioning to the room. “I would hate to be looked at whenever I went out with someone I love and you shouldn’t either. So, don’t worry about the price of the food or drinks – it’s all on the house tonight.”

Without another word, Carter walked out of the room allowing the couple to look through the menus which had been left on the table. They looked at each other for a moment before reaching for each other’s hands.

“How nice is that?” Santana commented, kissing Brittany’s knuckles. “You don’t see many people like that around here.”

Brittany moves her hands from Santana’s to stroke her bare arms. “Well not everyone is against homosexual love. I bet you anything he’s gay.”

“How would you know that?”

“Gaydar.” Brittany said with a shrug. “What else?”

Santana raises her eyebrow. “Gaydar? You believe in that? Just because you are gay doesn’t mean you know every single person who is gay too, Britt.”

“Well I know dolphins are gay sharks and I knew when I met you that you weren’t exactly straight. Plus, gay people have special powers which makes them better than everybody else.”

Santana can’t help but beam at her girlfriend. “I am so glad you are mine – you are too good for this world.”

Looking down at the menu to hide her blushing face, Brittany looks through the drinks. “Is hot chocolate acceptable to drink in VIP?”

“Babe, come on, you can drink hot chocolate anywhere.” Santana responds looking down at the menu herself. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that blush.”

“I have np idea what you are referring to, Santana/” Brittany said, picking up the food menu. “So much choice!”

Santana shakes her head in amusement looking up at Brittany and can’t help but feel butterflies flutter around in her stomach. She is so beautiful and Santana can’t even begin to explain what the blonde means to her. How many people get to meet the love of their life in high school? She doesn’t know many people that’s for sure.

“Well they need to give us multiple choices, baby. Not everyone likes the same food.”

“I’m terrible at making decisions though.” Brittany states with a sigh. “It all looks so good. I might have the chicken salad.”

Santana nods her head. “Chicken salad it is.”

The two women chat amongst themselves whilst getting in a few kisses and touches before Carter comes back up to take their orders. He is doing a really good job actually saying that he’s doing all of this off his own back. Santana went for a glass of water whilst Brittany kept to her hot chocolate choice. – unfortunately, they aren’t old enough to buy alcohol. It doesn’t matter though; they both know they will get to that in the future. Brittany can’t help but keep glancing up at her girlfriend enjoying the fact that she is all hers. Santana is the reason they are so happy together – she helped her heal and never gave up on her. A lot of other people would.

“What you thinking about?”

Brittany shakes her head before entwining their fingers on the table. “About how lucky I am to have you and the fact you never gave up on me.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to – you are too important to me.” Santana responded leaning across the table to kiss her softly. “Plus, I love you.”

“I love hearing you say that,” Brittany whispers, stroking Santana’s cheek. “I love you so much and you know something?”

Sitting back down, Santana raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “What is it?”

“Zack would have loved you – I’m sure of it.”

With that comment lingering in the air, Carter walked into the room with their drinks on a tray defusing the conversation but Brittany didn’t miss the sentimental look on Santana’s face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Their night had to be one of the best – or at least one to add to their favorites list. They really were treated that night and the fact it was due to one man wanting to give them a night to remember. Brittany certainly wouldn’t forget his face – not only that but Brittany happened to be right. He was homosexual too. It was pretty sweet to see another gay couple in Lima instead of them all hiding away which most of them do. Who can blame them though? For the first time since that incident Brittany was able to comfortable walk down the street with her girlfriend without being scared of someone coming up to them. After tonight Brittany knew they needed to be strong and the way to do that was to support and be there for one another – just like they did when they were confronting the man in Lima Bean. It felt really good to be walking through Lima with Santana – she knew her girlfriend felt the same way too.

They were currently sat on a cliff overlooking the city which looked beautiful all lit up. Yes, it was weird to say considering how bad it was. The couple were sat on a rock looking ahead – not speaking or touching. They didn’t need it. The company was enough for them and it was nice to just enjoy the peace and quiet instead of the commotion of the city. Brittany looked up at the stars and knew Zack had been looking out for her the past few months – he definitely had something to do with Santana coming into her life. She had been alone for so long before. She would definitely have to thank him when she visits his grave again – maybe she could bring Santana along.

“Tonight, has been perfect,” Santana begins, looking up at the stars too. “We haven’t been out a lot and the fact that we not only got to be in public together without any comments, but we got a free dinner by a kind man who didn’t agree with the way we got treated at the Lima Bean. How many people can say they got all of that in one night?”

Brittany turned her gaze to Santana shaking her head. “Not many I don’t think. I’m happy I could give you a nice evening out for your eighteenth birthday. Sorry it’s not overly excessive but, unfortunately for you, your girlfriend is broke.”

Santana locks eyes with Brittany before blushing and looking back at the city lights. “You made this whole evening special. I’ve never really had a proper girlfriend until you came along. You make my life better.”

“I just wanted to celebrate your eighteen years on this planet.” Brittany stated before taking her hand and entwining their fingers. “You deserve that at the very least.”

Santana squeezes Brittany’s hand before resting her head on her shoulder – her other hand holds onto Brittany’s arm lightly.

“I have the best right next to me.”

Brittany smiles and kisses her head.

“Happy Birthday Santana.”


End file.
